


Beyond the Red Carpet

by deli (deliciousirony), supernatural9917



Series: The Red Carpet Chronicles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Cannes film festival, M/M, Red Carpet Chronicles, TV interview transcript, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/deli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Join host Hannah Johnson for this special Cannes Film Festival Edition ofBeyond the Red Carpet, featuring the creative team behind this year's Palme d'Or winner,Whisper Its Name. Director Chuck Shurley, author Balthazar Roché, and stars Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester give us the behind-the-scenes scoop of the Regency drama that has audiences and critics raving!ARed Carpet ChroniclesTimestamp





	Beyond the Red Carpet

[Theme music]

**Hannah** : Hello, and welcome to this special Cannes Film Festival edition of Beyond the Red Carpet. I'm your host, Hannah Johnson, and today we're featuring this year's Palme d'Or winner, _Whisper Its Name_. My guests for this inside look at the moving film that captured the hearts of audiences and the jury are Chuck Shurley, director, and Balthazar Roché, author of the best-selling novel on which the film is based, and also co-adaptor of the screenplay along with experienced screenwriter Cain Mullen. Gentlemen, welcome.

**Chuck** : Thanks Hannah, great to be here.

**Balthazar** : Hello, thank you for having us.

**Hannah** : First of all, congratulations to both of you, and to all the cast and crew, for your success. There was so much buzz around this film, and it really lived up to all the hype. Balthazar, how did it feel to see your work brought to the big screen?

**Balthazar** : Honestly, Hannah, it has been a dream come true. I was so fortunate to be able to collaborate on the screenplay as well, which ensured that my vision was truly realised. Cain was such a talented writing partner. Of course, Chuck's efforts speak for themselves, and now he has a lovely golden decoration for his bathroom shelf. [Laughs]

**Hannah** : Now I understand that you were also involved in casting the two main actors. Tell me about that.

**Balthazar** : I must say, I have Castiel Novak to thank for that one. As I'm sure you know, he was one of the producers on the project, and it was at his insistence that I was able to have so much involvement. I was absolutely delighted with his portrayal of Fairfax Wentworth, to the point that I was almost second-guessing myself about whether I had written him with Castiel in mind. [Laughs] When it came to cast Hector Aframian, it was more difficult. We went to LA, because Chuck and I both felt that we should first try to cast an actual American before turning to a British or Australian actor, because there was just a swagger I wanted to find that is more common in America. We must have had, what, thirty chaps read for the part before Dean Winchester appeared on our radar.

His European agent, Fergus Crowley, got wind of our casting call and was adamant that Dean had to read for it. It turned out Dean had loved the book and was willing to take a substantial pay cut. We were extremely wary at first, but when he read for us it was… well, he was breathtaking, as I'm sure you'll agree from seeing him on screen. I immediately decided he was my Hector, and fortunately Becky the casting director and Chuck also agreed, and of course the studio execs were over the moon.

**Hannah** : And Chuck, how did Castiel feel about it?

**Chuck** : [Laughs] Honestly, he was not happy about it at first. It helped that Balthazar loved Dean, and that his casting tipped the studio into firm green light territory, but he insisted on having a chemistry read before we did contracts. I think he was pretty convinced that a macho guy like Dean was going to struggle with the love scenes. [Chuck and Balthazar laugh]

**Hannah** : Well, as we all know, that didn't end up being a problem. [All three laugh] Tell us about that chemistry read.

**Chuck** : They read a few scenes and the chemistry was great, they played off each other so well. Then they did the kiss, and as you've seen from the movie, the chemistry was just off the charts. I had to yell cut twice before they stopped making out. [Laughs]

**Hannah** : So were you surprised when they came out as a couple on the red carpet?

**Chuck** : No, by that point we all knew. I think our costume designer, Toni Bevell, was the first to suspect something based on the state of their wardrobe. I began to wonder after about the fifth occasion when they just kept kissing after I had yelled cut multiple times. [Laughs] They officially came clean at the wrap party and asked us to keep it quiet until the premiere, as they didn't want their relationship to overshadow the movie.

**Hannah** : And do you think their relationship helped or hindered their performance?

**Balthazar** : If I may, Chuck? [Chuck nods] Personally, I thought it was beautiful watching them fall in love on-screen as they fell in love in real life. I think it in no way detracted from their performances or the story.

**Chuck** : I agree. The final scene of the film was shot in one take, and that was genuine emotion from Dean. I don't think it would have been half as powerful if his love for Castiel hadn't shone through. I think they would both have done an excellent job either way, but I'm very happy that they've found each other.

**Hannah** : I think we can all agree with that. So what's next for movie? There's already Oscar buzz going on. Will you be going for a wide release?

**Chuck** : That depends on the studio, but after our success here at Cannes, I think we'll be able to go for bigger distribution than was originally planned. I want everyone to see this movie; it's beautiful, it's important, and it's genuinely the most satisfying project I've ever been involved in.

**Balthazar** : And if that's not enough to tempt you, do consider there is substantial nudity on the part of both Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak, and _that_ most certainly _is_ worth seeing! [Laughs]

**Hannah** : [Laughs] That's also something we can all agree on! Thank you very much Chuck Shurley and Balthazar Roché for joining me today, and best of luck for the continued success of _Whisper Its Name_.

**Chuck and Balthazar** : Thank you.

**Hannah** : That's all the time we have with the director and author of _Whisper Its Name_ , but stay tuned, because up next we have none other than the two stars, Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester joining us. We'll be right back.

[Commercial break]

**Hannah** : Welcome back to this special Cannes Film Festival Edition of Beyond the Red Carpet. Joining me now are the stars of this year's Palme d'Or winner, _Whisper Its Name_ , Castiel Novak, who played English gentleman Fairfax Wentworth, and Dean Winchester, who played Wentworth's American lover, Hector Aframian. Welcome and congratulations to you both.

**Castiel** : Hello, and thank you.

**Dean** : Hi!

**Hannah** : So, I feel like I must start with the big announcement the two of you made on the red carpet. Could you tell us about that?

**Dean** : It just seemed the most obvious time and place for both of us to come out. We had actually talked about that, the coming out part I mean, before we even hooked up.

**Castiel** : It had been my intention to come out with the film before I even met Dean. Then during rehearsals for one of the love scenes we ended up discussing Hector's motivation, and we ended up coming out to each other. Before that it had never even occurred to me that Dean might be bisexual.

**Dean** : Not long after that we got together. [They smile at each other] It seemed natural to announce it when we premiered the movie, mainly because we didn't want to hide it anymore.

**Hannah** : A few cynics have claimed that this is a publicity stunt to get attention for the film. How do you respond to that?

**Dean** : Anyone who thinks that obviously hasn't seen us together. Anyway, it would be a pretty stupid publicity stunt. I've already lost work because of this. [Castiel scowls]

**Hannah** : That's terrible!

**Dean** : [Shrugs] It's not a big deal. I was supposed to become a brand spokesman for some sportswear, and I had an action movie about to have contracts signed, but both dropped me within hours of us coming out. But screw those guys, Cas is way more important to me than that crap, and so is this movie.

**Castiel** : [Smiles at Dean and takes his hand] We knew it was a possibility, but it was still disappointing to see it happen. Nevertheless, we both felt it was important to be true to ourselves. This film meant a great deal to both of us, and we hope it will come to be meaningful for many others as well.

**Hannah** : You both gave stunning performances. Castiel, we were already aware of your dramatic acting prowess, but Dean, you were mainly known for action films before this. How did you prepare for such a big change, and did you find it hard to be taken seriously at first? [Dean and Castiel exchange a glance and laugh]

**Dean** : Oh man, Cas was really not happy with me playing Hector at first. But what he didn't know was that I had actually come from a theatre background and spent a summer with the Royal Shakespeare Company.

**Castiel** : He was very modest at the time, what he didn't mention was that he played Horatio in _Hamlet_ , and Claudio in _Much Ado About Nothing_. Although we clashed at first, I quickly came to appreciate him as an actor and a man.

**Dean** : Cas was awesome after that. He helped me so much with everything. He made what could have been a really hard shoot easy and fun. [Dean and Castiel smile at each other]

**Hannah** : I'm sorry, I have to a bit unprofessional for a second- you guys are so adorable! [Dean and Castiel laugh] I'd love to hear a funny story from the set. [Dean and Castiel look at each other]

**Dean** : So I don't know if you heard on the red carpet, but when we had our chemistry read together, I slipped Cas a little tongue. [Dean winks, Hannah laughs] Well, Cas got kinda pissed and called me out on it. Afterwards we made up and I didn't want to annoy him again, so once we started filming we had a discussion about what was appropriate while filming scenes.

**Cas** : It was so awkward, because by that time I was already rather attracted to him.

**Dean** : Of course, I didn't know that at the time. So I promised that the tongue thing wouldn't happen again.

**Cas** : I was very disappointed to hear that. [All three laugh] I was trying to think of how to tell him that I wouldn't mind so much without sounding completely unprofessional. So I told him I thought it would help make the scenes feel more realistic and passionate if we kissed in a more natural fashion, so he should feel free to use tongue if he wanted.

**Dean** : I was pretty pumped. And we had some pretty awesome kissing after that.

**Cas** : Oh good _lord_ , yes.

**Hannah** : Chuck did mention a few occasions where he had to yell cut more than once… [Cas and Dean laugh]

**Dean** : Yeah, thinkin' back it's amazing it took us as long as it did to get together. [Cas and Dean smile at each other, Cas squeezes Dean's hand]

**Hannah** : So, what's next for you two after the press tour for _Whisper Its Name_?

**Dean** : I'm actually gonna be hanging around in London for a while, I'm filming a thriller there over the summer.

**Cas** : I'll be doing some theatre, I'm joining The Globe Ensemble for the summer season. After that we'll see. It would be lovely to work with Dean again. [Cas and Dean look at each other and smile]

**Dean** : That would be awesome. So, yeah, give us a call, Hollywood! [He laughs]

**Hannah** : I'm sure your phones will be ringing off the hook soon. Thank you so much for joining us, and best of luck to you both.

**Cas and Dean** : Thank you.

**Hannah** : That's all the time we have today, join us again tomorrow when we'll be chatting with controversial director Lars Von Trier. Goodnight.

[Theme music]

[End credits]

 


End file.
